


sweet dreams

by fleurting



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: He’d been dreaming of Sophie, ofhimselfand Sophie, that day in the gym.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Soup





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> for [drabblesoup](https://drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt: breathless. (loose) sequel to [positive reinforcement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181896).
> 
> warnings: breathplay (kind of).

Eliot jolted awake, pulling a gun from underneath his pillow and jumping out of bed. He scanned the room for shadows, listened for unfamiliar footfalls. He sank back down onto the bed, chest heaving, as he realized there was no intruder. The only thing threatening him was his own mind.

He’d been dreaming of Sophie, of _himself_ and Sophie, that day in the gym. Her back pressed up against his chest, his arm wrapped around her neck. Her gasping as she struggled to breathe. _“More,”_ she’d whispered in this alternate history, rubbing her ass against his crotch. “I need more.”


End file.
